A computing network typically includes a plurality of computing devices that are connected with one another, either physically or wirelessly, such that those computing devices can communicate with one another. A network is typically constructed by acquiring, either physically or via contractual agreement, the resources necessary to implement a desired framework. Typically, such components are acquired on a component by component basis.